


someday

by straydelights



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, i warned you, i'll wait for mashmellow, mashiho isn't debuting, mashikyu angst one-shot with a happy ending, my mashikyu heart is aching, yg is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydelights/pseuds/straydelights
Summary: mashiho is going back to japan and junkyu just couldn't afford to let him go.





	someday

**Author's Note:**

> my mashikyu heart is aching so i'm taking out the pain through this. :(

junkyu bit his lips, careful not to get noticed by the camera in front of them.

he and the others are currently together in a room with chairs and decorations, doing their first v-live as the final treasures of yg treasure box.

 _final treasures_. it feels weird and somehow… awkward. as if something is lacking or missing.

junkyu just shakes his head and decides to smile at the camera and interact with their viewers. but he just can’t seem to focus. instead, his thoughts kept on lingering to the other guys who did not make it to the final line up.

particularly, this _small marshmallow japanese boy_.

junkyu just heaved a sigh. thank god he was seated in the corner because he isn't much noticeable. he just can't wait for all of this to be over.

as soon as their live ended, junkyu immediately stood up from his seat. the other members did the same as they prepare to head back to their dorm. they're still staying in the same dorm from their yg treasure box days. but according to their manager, they will moving to a new dorm soon which means the other guys have to start packing up as well.

on their way to the parking lot where their van is waiting, junkyu noticed that yedam was spacing out. since their live earlier, he has been like that. spacing out and quiet which is so unlike him.

with concerned eyes, he tapped yedam's shoulder to get him back to his senses. "is there something wrong, yedamie?"

yedam flinched and shook his head. "nothing, hyung. i'm just tired." the younger replied and walked ahead of him.

but junkyu knew better. he knows that there is something more than yedam's tiredness.

once they were already inside the van, he picked up his phone from his pocket.

no new messages or anything new from the japanese boy.

then, he checked the time and saw that it was already 11 in the evening. its already late and the japanese boy is probably already asleep back in their dorm.

jeongwoo, who was sitting next to him, immediately fell into a deep sleep as soon as his back landed on the van's seat. suddenly, the feeling of tiredness came to junkyu all at once. making him doze off to sleep as well.

they all surely had a long, tiring, and energy-draining day.

 

***

 

"hey junkyu..." he felt someone tapping his shoulder over and over again. "we're almost at the dorm..."

slowly opening his eyes with a yawn, it took him a while to realize that it was hyunsuk waking him up. wait. they're almost at the dorm already? that fast?

"you're finally awake, sleepyhead! i thought you'll act like sleeping beauty there." hyunsuk managed to crack a joke despite feeling tired as well.

junkyu stretched his arms for a bit and turned to look at the right window of the van. it was already dark outside and not much people from their neighborhood could be seen. most of them are probably sleeping soundly and in dreamland. only the streetlights illuminated the night. he must've really fell asleep for a while because it's true. they were already nearing their dorm.

out of the blue, he notices a familiar van driving on the opposite side of the road but decides to ignore it.

when the van finally parked and stopped, the 7 of them immediately stepped out and proceeded inside the dorm without waiting for the manager to get the rest they deserve.

once they were already inside, junkyu quickly went to the room where treasure j stays at. their dorm is quite huge because of the number of trainees staying there. each corners were divided into treasure a, b, c and j's respective rooms. he's already so familiar with the directions and corners so there weren't any problems.

"mashiho, i'm back!" junkyu yelled in a loud and enthusiastic voice as he opened the door.

he was already tired and drained from their fully-booked schedule today but those feelings fade especially when it concerns mashiho.

but there was no one inside the room when he opened it. then, he noticed that the bed was clean and the sheets were arranged in a neat manner. there were also no stuffs or anything left in the table.

junkyu started to panic. his heart beat quickened and that one idea that he feared the most came into his head. don't tell him...

"no. mashiho must be around here somewhere." junkyu mumbled and chuckled, convincing himself that what he's thinking isn't true.

with that, he decided to check the wardrobe to see if there were any clothes or anything left but there isn't. it was totally empty.

junkyu froze for a moment before rushing outside of treasure j's room to look for mashiho on the other corners of their dorm.

"mashiho!" junkyu kept on repeating his name like a broken record, hoping that he will hear a "yes" response from the japanese boy.

"junkyu hyung..." haruto, who stumbled upon him around the living room, just finished checking his phone. "i heard the others started leaving the dorm and..."

"and?" junkyu impatiently waited for what haruto's going to say next. his heart kept on beating so fast. he doesn't like where this is going.

"mashiho hyung is heading back to japan right now."

"what?!"

that's when everything sinks in to him. the familiar van he saw earlier... 

"no!" junkyu shouted and started running to get out of their dorm.

"hyung!" junghwan tried to stop him but jaehyuk held both of his hands and hyunsuk just shook his head.

"just let him be, junghwan. don't worry, i'll handle our manager."

junkyu couldn't calm down. mashiho is going back to japan. mashiho is leaving him! he's surely in that van he saw earlier...

the moment he's already outside, he started running as fast as he can into the direction where the van headed. he doesn't care anymore if someone sees him in that state or whatever bullshit happens to him. all that ever matters now is mashiho. all he wants is to see the japanese boy right at this moment.

struggling to fight the tears, junkyu scanned every corner of the dimly-lit street while running as he yelled his name in vain. hoping that he'll be able to see the boy or at least the van he's riding.

junkyu stopped on his tracks for a while and held his knees to breathe for some air.

just as he was about to resume his running, there, he noticed a familiar figure in the dark standing next to the van that will surely separate them forever.

there he is. he knows that figure. its none other than...

"mashiho!" junkyu called and ran to him.

mashiho looked at the direction where he heard his name and froze in his spot. that voice and figure running to him...

"junkyu-" before he could finish his sentence, junkyu already engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"i finally found you..." the tears that junkyu's been suppressing completely fell down. he was fighting chaos a while ago. but now, his salvation is finally in his arms.

mashiho closed his eyes and returned the embrace, as tight as the way the latter was embracing him. at that moment, all the loneliness and sadness haunting his existence faded. he felt safe and secured in his arms.

the two did not talk for a while, relishing themselves in their shared embrace.

it was junkyu who broke from the embrace first. there were tears in his sorrowful eyes.

"mashi..." junkyu intertwined mashiho's hand in his.

it fitted perfectly. like mashiho's hand was made only for junkyu to hold and junkyu's hand was meant to fit only mashiho's.

mashiho squeezed junkyu's hand and flashed a small smile. "i'm sorry, kyu. but i have to leave and go back to japan."

of course, mashiho has to. he can't stay here in korea and right by his side because he didn't make it to the final line up. he has to go back to being a trainee. it's the inevitable.

"w-without telling me?" junkyu bit his lips for the umpteenth time and smiled bitterly. "can't you... s-stay?" he knows it was absurd of him to ask that. but he can't just let mashiho go.

mashiho and junkyu had been dreaming the same dream ever since they got the opportunity to get into yg entertainment. to be an idol and perform on stage. they've been working so hard for a long time to reach their goals of debuting. the moment they met, they both knew they had to debut together. they shared a lot of memories within a short period of time. they became each other's comfort and solace. and knowing that they won't be together after going through a lot during the show...

mashiho swallowed the lump in his throat. "i-i can't..." it was at this moment that his voice broke.

"mr. takata?" the driver of the van who just came back from the convenience store suddenly spoke.

mashiho looked at the driver and begged with all his life. "please... g-give us more time." he can't leave yet.

at that moment, the driver knew what he wanted and immediately nodded.

"i'm giving you 7 minutes or else you'll be late for your flight. cherish it."

the driver went back to where he was earlier to give them the privacy they need. mashiho silently thanked him for that and stared back into junkyu whose eyes never left him. those eyes... he can definitely drown in those beautiful pair of eyes.

it was obvious that junkyu's hurting and he feels the same.

he doesn't want to leave the others especially junkyu. over the course of time, he got attached to all of the yg treasure box guys. particularly, the handsome koala as everyone called him.

ever since he came to korea, junkyu was the one who kept him company and made him happy within his short stay in a foreign country he's not familiar with. not that he wasn't happy with his fellow japanese friends. of course, he was happy to be with them. but with junkyu, it was a completely different story.

during those times where he was struggling a lot, junkyu was there for him. it was junkyu who became his shoulder to cry and lean on. it was junkyu who supported him through thick and thin. with junkyu, he can be who he really is and show all his weaknesses. junkyu made him feel a lot of emotions that were totally foreign to him. he adored junkyu so much and find him amazing in everything that he does. everything was all about kim junkyu.

and knowing that they won't debut together and have to separate is breaking his heart.

mashiho wanted to stay with junkyu and be with him for a long time but he knows that its just too impossible to happen. the inevitable reality is already in front of them.

"don't worry because we'll surely meet on the same stage... s-someday." mashiho did his best to flash his usual marshmallow-like smile and hide his tears but it was no use faking his feelings. junkyu knows him all too well.

"stop trying to look strong in front of me, mashi. go on, cry." junkyu cupped his face gently like he was the most fragile thing in the universe despite having tears in his own eyes as well. "its okay. no one's going to judge you if you fall apart."

the tears that mashiho's been trying to suppress fell down from his eyes like a waterfall. it breaks his heart that he can't be with junkyu from now on.

"i-i don't want to be apart from you, junkyu. i don't even want to leave..." mashiho said in between his sobs and leaned into his chest.

junkyu can feel mashiho's tears on his shirt but he doesn't care. "i did everything i can to reach for my dreams. i wanted to debut so bad. to debut with you in the same group. i thought i was one step closer to my dreams already. but it seems like all my efforts were in vain. maybe its true... that i'm l-lacking-"

junkyu shakes his head and puts his arms around mashiho's waist.

"ssh. don't you ever say that, mashiho. you're not lacking. you never were. you did your best throughout the show. you were truly amazing. only those blind people wouldn't notice how talented you are." it was true. mashiho was amazing in all aspects.

mashiho was a talented treasure who works hard to do his best and give his all in everything that he does. junkyu knows that. he is also someone who doesn't show his weaknesses to anyone. he always puts on his strong facade so he won't worry the others. he may be strong on the outside, but deep inside is a fragile takata mashiho who needs someone to stand by his side.

knowing that he thinks of himself that way breaks junkyu's heart.

mashiho just closed his eyes and gripped on junkyu's shirt, letting everything out.

"why does it have to be like this, mashiho?" junkyu whispered on his soft hair while caressing it, hoping for a miracle to happen right now.

mashiho's grip on his shirt just got tighter and his sobs got louder. junkyu just let mashiho pour out all his feelings to him. mashiho can cry to him all he wants and he won't get tired of soothing him.

they really fit each other perfectly. mashiho felt so small in his arms. small but right... like a correct answer to a question. like the yin and yang. mashiho was basically the light in the darkest days of his life.

and then junkyu realized that he must say _it_ before its too late.

after a few moments of silence and soothing, mashiho finally calmed down and broke from the physical contact between them.

its now or never.

junkyu cupped mashiho's face and stared directly at his eyes.

" _aishiteru yo_ , takata mashiho." 

there, he finally said it and in japanese to make it even more special. hot tears fell down from his eyes again.

after all those adoration he felt towards the japanese boy and the moments they spent together, he isn't dumb not to find out what his feelings towards him meant.

" _nado saranghaeyo_ , kim junkyu." mashiho replied in korean to the japanese confession and tears fell down from his eyes as well.

without thinking, junkyu immediately crashed his lips against mashiho's. both eyes closed, it was a soft and sweet kiss full of sincerity and gentleness.

they don't care if dispatch or whatever news article publishing company sees them and publish what they're doing. the two of them together and finally telling each other what they truly feel is what matters. there were no other words needed for they share the same feelings.

after a minute or so, they pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air.

junkyu held mashiho's hand tightly. the two silently wished for the moment to last forever but they know its just too impossible.

"p-please... don't forget me, mashiho." junkyu said and rested his forehead on the smaller.

"idiot!" mashiho still managed to laugh despite the tears in his eyes. if junkyu isn't only holding his hand, he would've smacked him already. "why would i even forget about you?"

"who knows? you might find someone better when you go back to japan." junkyu joked and looked away.

"you silly koala. i don't think i'll ever find someone better than you. besides, remember your song back in the monthly assessment?" mashiho said and squeezed his hand. junkyu can't believe that the latter still remembered that. "you'll be better and work on it, right? and! its you who might forget about me once you debut."

"i don't think i'll ever forget you, mashiho. how could i?"

it still hurts a lot for them but they can't escape from the harsh reality. even if its going to be difficult... they have to accept it.

"i'll definitely contact you everyday or at least consistently even if i become busy." junkyu assured mashiho and kissed his knuckles.

"and i'll work even harder so that i can be on the same stage as you. i'll also try to visit korea if i can." mashiho said and smiled. "someday, we'll meet again. not as trainees but as debuted idols. not just on stage, but we'll definitely be together again."

mashiho looked into junkyu's eyes. he can't wait for that day to come.

junkyu smiled even with tears and kissed mashiho's forehead. this will be their last moment together for now. time is running and their 7 minutes is almost over.

it hurts to be separated. but maybe, just maybe... this is destiny's way of testing how patient and far they can fight for each other.

someday, they'll meet on stage as debuted idols. and someday, they will be together again with no boundaries holding them back.

the two of them smiled at each other, sealing the deal with the traditional japanese pinky promise.

"someday, mashiho. someday."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for my lame one-shot. english isn't my first language but i do hope you still enjoyed it. thank you for reading!


End file.
